


Song of Inspiration

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Awkward situations, Comfort, Depression, Drugs, Emotional, Everyone is kinda a dork, Fluff, Guilt, It will get heavy, M/M, Modernish/futuristicish AU, Past Abuse, Romance, Smoking, Violence, bad coping mechnisms, cursing, more to be added - Freeform, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Hanzo is an artist at heart but has a duty to uphold for the family. Genji is a musician and convinces his brother to go with him to America so he could join a band. Can Hanzo get over his doubts about his talent and live his life how he wants to? Perhaps the leader of the band his brother joined can help him out with that.





	1. First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So I have seen a ton of HC and stuff that Jesse would know how to play guitar and might have a lovely singing voice but I have yet to see a band AU! I may be projecting a bit, especially on Hanzo just a fair warning. The setting is slightly modern and everyone is set in their mid-late twenties. Enjoy!

The Shimada grounds were quiet, the sky clear and bright. It was cooler than Hanzo would have liked, but the breathtaking sight of the sakura blossoms kept him on the porch outside his room. A sketchbook lay in his lap, his pencil absently scratching out what he saw. Looking the drawing over critically he sighed defeated; it was not at all what he wanted it to look like...

"That looks really cool." The sudden voice startled Hanzo who jumped, pencil scratching a random hard mark on the side of the page. Growling, he glared at the young man behind him who laughed nervously. "Sorry, honestly didn't mean to!"

"Go away, Genji, after your stunt last night I am in no mood for your games. I have things to do," Hanzo grumbled closing his sketchbook with more force than necessary. He stood up, straightening out his clothing and; flicking his raven hair over his shoulder.

The younger man followed his chocolate gaze pleading. "Oh, come on brother, I'm serious I didn't mean to scare you… at least not that much." He admitted sheepishly. "You know I'd never-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses! Father is upset with you, more so than usual. Your professors have all quit on you, you haven't been going to class for over a month." Hanzo growled, his teeth clenching as he shoved his sketchbook into a drawer, hidden. "Do you have any idea how much money was wasted? How much this is going to cost you later?" The words were repeated from the lecture Hanzo received last night in Genji's place.

That's how it always was; Genji would drive their father furious, leave and then Hanzo would have to endure his wrath. "You're going to end up with nothing if you keep this up." Hanzo continued, wishing he could talk some sense into the younger man, his frustrated eyes glaring harshly at the bright green spiked hair.

The first offense of course was Genji cutting his hair and styling it in some punk cut, the latest being he had dyed it neon green. "What's the point of being a big bad boss if I can't do what I want when I want?" Genji complained leaning easily on Hanzo's dresser. "Besides I'm doing great at the bar, you should come hear me! I've gotten quite a crowd since I started."

"A Shimada, working part time at a bar for change. You are a disgrace, you know that, right?" Hanzo sneered.

"The real disgrace is that you still haven't heard me since we were in high school, and I've gotten worlds better! You must hear it Hanzo! It might inspire you!" He nudged the drawer Hanzo had hidden his sketchbook in.

"I do not require inspiration," he dismissed walking to his desk and pulling over textbooks. "It is merely a hobby, a great way to keep my mind fresh so I can focus on what is truly important. Now if you please, I have work to do. If you really would like to please me, then do something productive with yourself for a change." He sat down, pulling his book open.

"Brother, please, just come with me tonight! I swear you'll understand." Genji pleaded with Hanzo pulling his chair back making him look up at him. "If you would just liste-"

"Perhaps I don't need to understand. It is you who fails to understand we have a duty to our family!" Hanzo argued, clearly fed up. He got the lectures whenever Genji snuck out, he was the one to face their father's fury every time the other stepped out in line. It wasn't fair.

Genji glared at him before letting go of the chair forcing the older brother forward. "Duty to our family? Hanzo, what century do you think we live in?! They can't keep me here! I'm surprised father hasn't noticed that I've already moved out!" The green haired boy growled folding his arms over his chest and finally looking away at Hanzo's shocked expression. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Numbly Hanzo nodded, remembering that particular argument. "Then why do you ever come back?" He questioned a bit softer than earlier.

Sighing heavily, Genji grabbed Hanzo gently by the shoulders looking at him sympathetically. "Because I still love my brother, even if he infuriates the hell out of me with the family shit. I still hope that we can do things together like we always did… that you don't hate me..."

"I do not hate you Genji..." Hanzo sighed as well, his hand gently touching Genji’s. "I just get frustrated. You realize that every time father get's angry at you, I become the target of that anger?"

Genji pulled away and turned Hanzo’s seat to face him. "That's why I want you to come with me Hanzo! You don't deserve it anymore than I do." When Hanzo looked like he was going to argue, Genji rushed. "You know mother would have supported us in our decision, right?" That shut down whatever Hanzo was going to say, so he continued. "She encouraged our arts, she loved it! She would never have allowed father to bully us into tradition, not at the cost of what was truly in our hearts and music is in mine." He paused when Hanzo pulled away from him refusing to meet his eye. "As art is in yours," Genji said quietly.

The turmoil within Hanzo was apparent on his face. His body shuddered with the conflicting emotions within him, the part that was loyal to father and his duty, and the part that was nurtured by his mother…the thing they shared that was more than just looks. She had taught him how to draw and paint… taught him how to love the arts. "I can't, Genji..." Hanzo said tightly, his eyes trailing to a picture of their deceased mother, smiling happily with her two boys holding up their drawings proudly. Genji's was ridiculous, a childish sketch that was supposed to be a robot ninja but looked like a wrapped up chibi. Hanzo's shown a wolf and a dragon.

He remembered that day fondly. Their mother had just gotten both of them their first sketchbooks and told them to draw their favorite things. Genji had not discovered his love for music just yet, still very young, but Hanzo and him used to scribble all over their kanji scrolls with the brushes. Luckily their mother was looking over them for those lessons and instead of disciplining them from ever doing it again, she had given them a better place to practice it. When they had finished their drawings, she had told them how proud she was of them. It was then he knew he would always love to draw. "I want to..." he added in a whisper, but Genji still heard it.

A warm hand was on his shoulder and he turned to see Genji smiling at him. "Please trust me, brother. If father truly loved us he would understand as she did. Perhaps together we can change his mind." Hanzo made a noise that was not very dignified, to which Genji smiled uneasily. "It’s maybe unlikely, or require us years to attain, but Hanzo, there is no reason we can't try. This is our life, not his and not the family's. Do you really think you would be happy doing the family business for the rest of your life? Being forced to marry someone you don't love for a deal? But worst of all, being forced to let your talent wither with time, because it's an impractical hobby?!" Genji's tone got angrier as he recounted what was expected of them.

They both stared at the image of their mother together and Genji nudged Hanzo. "Come with me, Hanzo. I have friends in America, we can do whatever we want, we can make our dreams come true!" He paused looking solemn. "I can't leave without you, Hanzo, I would never forgive myself if I left you to suffer here alone," he added softly, his forehead resting on Hanzo's back as the other man could practically hear his mother's voice urging him to follow his brother.

"I don't know how I would, Genji..." Hanzo started but Genji could hear him heavily considering it.

"Like I said, trust me, brother! I can help, my friends can help us. They said they can get us the necessary papers, a place to stay, work, everything! I have a bunch of money saved up so we can get there. We can do this!" Genji urged excitedly.

Hanzo's chair jolted with Genji practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as Hanzo still stared at his mother's eyes until he sighed finally. "I'll go only if you face father with me." This did make Genji pause, but only for a moment before his winning grin was back.

"I guess it's the least I can for all the lectures you took for me." He tackled his brother in a hug, nearly knocking the man over. "I’ll gladly take part of the punishment!" he squealed going over the things they should pack, and already on his phone, messaging his friends in the states. Hanzo duly noted that the phone was not the one his father had given him.

While Genji went over planning their trip, Hanzo stood practically frozen in place. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he was doing his best not to hyperventilate. Was he really doing this? Abandoning their home, everything he knew to go make a life for himself in another country? Again, his eyes went to the picture and he felt a sort of calm overtake him, as he gently lifted the intricate wire frame from the desk. Mother would have wanted them to be happy as they were in the captured memory… "Don't worry, Hanzo, I would never forget the photographs." Genji said absently as though that was what Hanzo was thinking about.

The corner's of Hanzo's mouth lifted slightly at his thoughtfulness, even if it was misplaced. They would be alright. They were resourceful and smart, they already knew how to speak English, which was the hardest part. It might be challenging, but not as difficult as a life dictated by archaic traditions that left nothing for themselves would be.

The two brothers spent a few weeks packing and sending their things out. Genji's friends had confirmed they were welcome, and with what money Genji had managed to save up a few visas were procured, the process expedited by another of Genji's friends. Everything was falling into place, and Hanzo helped Genji get their things in order, ready to leave, occasionally moving personal effects into Genji's apartment until they could send them out. The only thing left to do was to tell their father…

It sickened Hanzo that they had to have an appointment to speak with their own father, nevertheless they had made reservations and sat in the intimidating office with ancient scrolls on the wall of their family’s heritage. 

The door slid open, their father strode in, regally taking his seat at the desk. “Good afternoon, Hanzo, Genji.” He greeted mildly. “What is it you wish to discuss with me?”

Clearing his throat Hanzo started. “Genji and I have made a decision regarding our future. I do not wish you to believe us ungrateful for everything that you have done for us, but…”

“But the life you’ve been trying to force upon us is not what we want,” Genji continued for Hanzo. “I know you mean well, but we both want different things. Things that mean everything to us.”

Lord Shimada regarded both of them coldly. “You wish to disregard everything I’ve done to ensure your futures? After everything, you dare to come to me with such a selfish declaration?”

Genji was glaring hard at the older Shimada, but it was Hanzo who stood up slamming his fist on the desk. “Selfish?!” He cried in outrage. “How dare you, father! I have spent my whole life for this family never once asking what it was that I wanted or desired, never questioning and always taking abuse that had nothing to do with me! Yet you sit there upon your throne treating your own flesh and blood like employees and never like your sons and then call us selfish for wanting to do the thing we love most?” 

“I will not tolerate this behavior!” The old man stood snarling at Hanzo.

“You tolerate nothing, father.” Hanzo spat. “So why should I?” 

Genji stood as well standing next to Hanzo. “It has already been decided. Hanzo and I are going to do what we wish for our lives. The only question is if you wish to be part of it?” 

Staring at both boys their father growled low in his throat. “Get out, if you truly want to throw your lives away, you can do so without the family name!” Both stared in mild disbelief.

“Fine, you would only hold us back,” Genji huffed turning to leave. Hanzo followed stiffly behind him, barely keeping his composure.

“Don’t ever think about coming back here again.” Their father said furious.

It took several days for Hanzo to mourn the loss of the place they had grown up. So many memories were tied there, most of the precious ones with their mother. Genji comforted his brother as best he could as he worked to get the last of their possessions shipped out to his contacts, finishing up any loose ends before their trip, encouraging Hanzo that they would be happier and they don't ever have to come back. But worst of it was the fear of the unknown. With the clan, there was a plan, it was safe. They were financially secure for the rest of their lives and would need to do little for it. However, while this road led to potential happiness, it also led to a most likely disaster...

"Don't worry, Hanzo, I promise you we won't end up on the street! My friend told me that there are plenty of jobs we can grab on the side to make up, if we don't start out as strong as we hope, and he made sure there was room for us before offering!" Genji said happily as he kept looking over the small apartment he had been renting to make sure he was getting his deposit back. Today was the final day; they had been cleaning everything out, their suitcases packed and ready to go. Genji had planned everything carefully to avoid overspending on a hotel while they waited for their flight. The landlord was rather understanding considering that they were breaking the lease. But Genji had been a good tenant, always paid his rent on time with the money he made at the lounge, never accepting anything from their father since he moved. He was determined to prove he didn't need the family business to make it on his own.

Working partly as a waiter and partly entertainer on the weekends gave Genji just what he needed. Hanzo had watched a few of his performances since they decided on this venture. The young man had a presence on stage that Hanzo could not deny, and a talent for singing and playing the guitar. The older brother had no doubt that Genji could make it in the band he could not stop talking about with the friends he would soon meet.

But what of Hanzo and his art? Hanzo had made sure all of his work he ever did and tools got sent out, but he had not done anything serious in years; not since he had been forced to attend business school. He just didn't have the time for it, or the motivation with his father breathing down his neck all the time. Genji's words about their chances of finding a job were comforting, he would need them before he was ready to rely on his own work.

It was possible, is what Genji kept stressing. He could achieve whatever dream he wanted, now that he was out of the shadow of their family. "Alright, I think that is everything. You ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?" Genji chuckled at the silly saying, though it was fairly fitting. Hanzo definitely had not lived once since their mother passed, not with the pressure of the family business looming over him.

"No, but I will press forward," Hanzo answered, a bit of fear still gripping his heart.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, that I promise." Genji assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a side hug. "Like I keep telling you, we can do this."

"As the older brother, isn't it my job to be looking after you?" Hanzo said irritably, a bit of an embarrassed blush climbing up his cheeks as he realized the role reversal.

The other man laughed at his brother's folly. "Oh I'm sure you will, just need to shed that nervous shell you're holding onto from father and you'll be pulling my ear from any sexy thing wagging their tail at me and keeping me in line."

Before Hanzo could retort the landlord arrived to inspect the apartment. Once they had reclaimed Genji's deposit, the two made their way to the airport and the long journey to the states. "I neglected to ask, where exactly are we going?" Hanzo said as they waited in line to check their bags.

"California! My friend tells me great things, he got adopted and sent there and says it was the best thing to ever happen to him. Promised to show us a great time when we get there," Genji said excited.

"We should focus on getting settled as soon as possible," Hanzo said disapprovingly, feeling his nerves on edge at the idea of putting their lives at risk for some partying.

"Don't worry, we will, brother! Jesse said it will take time, and he has a few jobs for us to look at on the line, but that all isn't going to happen in the first week." Genji rolled his eyes before beaming. "I can't wait to play in his band! I do hope you'll watch us Hanzo, he says they have been looking for a backup forever!"

"You will be alright being backup?" Hanzo laughed at the idea, Genji loved being the center of attention.

"Well, if you heard my friend you would know there is no way I could top him. The man is a master. I don't mind being backup for someone like him." He paused smiling good-naturedly. "I'll still be doing what I love so it will hardly matter if I'm lead or backup, just so long as we sound as amazing as I feel doing it." He said wistfully, his eyes already glazing over with dreams of the spotlight and sound.

Hanzo allowed him his fantasy, after all he would know better than Hanzo in regards to music how it will sound. Especially since he already had an idea of the sound he would be adopting into. While Hanzo enjoyed listening to his brother, music was not something he understood to the degree Genji did.

Getting through security and grabbing a quick bite to eat before their long flight, the two double checked everything as they waited. Their flight was called, and the two got up to board. Butterflies knotted up in Hanzo's gut as he found his seat on the plane, Genji sitting beside him. They were doing this, there was no turning back, no begging forgiveness from their father. The start of the rest of their lives indeed.

Looking out the window as they took off Hanzo gripped his sketchbook nervously. His eyes trailed to the cover biting his lip. _What if I can't do it? What if I'm just trading one chain for another?_ He thought in despair. He would end up working part time for the rest of his life, barely making ends meet.

"Hanzo," He looked at his brother who smiled comfortingly at him. "We're in this together." Taking Hanzo's hand in his own he squeezed it reassuringly, confidence radiating off him. "I did promise you, didn't I?"

Feeling a bit relieved, he returned the grip nodding. "Together."


	2. Chapter 2: Home is Where you put Your Hat Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly do not know another language, so any bits I want you to know what's going on I'll put in italics. Mostly it will be between the brothers, as this is mainly Hanzo's POV. Also this is set in Overwatch timeline, so it will have futuristic stuff along with things you would recognize from the game. I know in the game you can see a bunch of computer towers but there is also plenty of references that you may not need them. So like upgraded tablet sorta thing with computer strips.
> 
> Also sorry for the LONG wait on the update, I promise the next chapters will be quicker next year. So many things keep happening, and now we got holidays and I'll be buying a house within the next few months, but I will try to get through this cause I do love it :D

Slowly, just like the last several times Hanzo found himself awake and still so far away from their final destination. Hanzo suppressed a groan of restless nervous energy. He was so tired of being stuck in the stuffy cramped metal tube with barely contained pressure and recycled air. Even with first class seats this ride was hell on Hanzo.

His book was finished before they reached a larger airport in Tokyo, but despite having a fresh sketchbook and all the supplies he would ever need to draw through the trip he couldn't bring anything to the paper. Genji was beside him playing a game on his handheld. He gave Hanzo a concerned look but he just smiled it off. _"This flight is far too long,"_ Hanzo spoke softly in Japanese.

 _"That is an understatement. All the more reason not to come back right?"_ Genji nudged him but frowned at seeing the anxious twitch in Hanzo's hands as he picked at the sketchbook binding. The poor brand new cover already suffered much damage, looking worn like he'd owned it for years. _"I'm sorry, I know this isn't an easy adventure for you."_

 _"But it is what mother would have wanted,"_ Hanzo stressed.

Genji rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly. _"That's the problem Hanzo! That's why you're so stressed out. I wanted you to come with me because I want you to be free to do what you want, but even now you're more concerned with doing something that someone else would want for you."_ He sighed, frustrated. _"I know that sounds confusing, but damnit Hanzo, please just think about what you want for a change."_

  
The pleading look in his brother's eyes was hard to ignore, but Hanzo did his best to do so. Genji meant well, but Hanzo just didn't know what he wanted anymore. He did not ever wish to go back, though moving forward was not what he wanted either. But what choice did he have? There was not a third option for him... _"I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

  
_"Only because you're too stubborn."_ Genji crossed his arms, the game system hanging loosely in his grasp.

  
_"I don't know what you want from me. I am here, I'm with you. I'm going with you to fulfill whatever fantasy you have, for better or for worse."_ Hanzo put his sketchbook away before he completely ruined it.

  
Genji frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. _"Brother, as much as I really want you to be part of that, that can't be all there is for you."_ He grabbed the sketchbook from his bag and put it back in Hanzo's lap. _"You have dreams Hanzo, I know you do. Without the pressure of the clan you can reach them. Promise me you will try?"_ Before Hanzo could voice the absurdity of his request he added. _"For yourself, not for me, or for Mother, or for anyone else. Just try to live your own life, and let me come bug you once in awhile. That you can do for me."_

Despite their father's voice telling him he was doomed to fail he nodded and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. _"I will."_

When they finally landed Hanzo, once again, thanked his brother's foresight on spending extra in the first class seats, as they did not have to wait to get off. Genji was right; all the more reason never to go back and as long as Hanzo had a say he was not going on another plane for the rest of his life.

However, as soon as they stepped into the noisy airport and surrounded by countless people, mostly speaking English it finally settled in on him once more. He was in America, his passport kept safely in his pocket ensured he had every right to be here, but that wasn't what made him nervous.

Hanzo knew his path was shrouded in shadow. Before it may not have been what he wanted, but it was clear with little chance for failure. Now everything could go wrong, one misstep could mean the difference between a roof over his head and the streets. _"Just breathe brother, my friend is here, we just need to meet up with him at baggage claim and get settled in."_ Genji said gently, loud enough to be heard over the roar of a thousand voices.

Even though he trusted his brother, it was hard relinquishing control. What if something went wrong? What if his friend was in the wrong place? What if their bags were lost?

He followed after Genji, his grip tight on his carryon. It took asking for directions as the halls were a complete chaotic mess of signs that meant little to anyone who didn't work here and the two were exhausted. Finally they managed to make it there with a wave of people all flowing towards their destination.

Hanzo only had enough time to register his brother calling to someone before he got caught in the torrent of travelers all seemingly to ignore his presence, pushing him forward and aside as though he were a slight obstacle instead of a person.

A strong arm caught him and he looked up into the most handsome face he'd ever seen. "Careful there partner." The man said with a heavy accent that complimented the stetson on his head and crooked grin that lit his tawny skin.

"Jesse!" Genji cried finally catching up to them. The man turned to address him when Genji lept into his arms, Jesse's reflexes the only thing keeping them from getting acquainted with the floor. "Thank you so much for saving my brother!"

Hanzo flushed and choked on his own tongue wishing desperately to throttle Genji. "Ah, I thought he looked familiar." Now Hanzo's cheeks turned red for a different reason. "Get off, you overgrown carrot!" Jesse hefted the man off him and turned back to Hanzo smiling ruefully a hand fixing his stetson on his head. "Name's Jesse McCree, but you can call me Jesse, Sugar." He winked as he reached out a hand to shake.

 _"Do not mind his mannerisms, he is a major flirt and I'm told it's his 'Southern Charm'."_ Genji supplied in Japanese rolling his eyes.

Hanzo snorted taking the offered hand. "Hanzo." He said almost saying his last name.

Jesse didn't comment on their little exchange in Japanese and smiled pleasantly. "Nice ta meet'cha." He nodded over his shoulder at the carousels, his hand letting go and settling in the loops of his jeans where Hanzo noticed the most tacky belt buckle he has ever seen: a giant gold plated rectangle with the letters B-A-M-F raised in high relief on it's surface.

"Yup it's this one here." Genji said gently pulling Hanzo towards the carousel in question and distracting them from Hanzo awkwardly staring at Jesse's crotch, even if he wasn't actually.  
  
While Genji and Jesse talked about the trip here, Hanzo took a more subtle look at Jesse, taking in his profile. The man was taller than he or Genji by a few inches, his hair a light chestnut, his facial hair neatly trimmed into a goatee with some stubble along his proud jaw.  
  
His eyes were the most striking and the thing that made Hanzo nearly trip over himself. They were like copper, almost gold with how they sparkled as he grinned. Those eyes spoke of a sharp wit and cunning mischievousness that would probably get Hanzo into trouble, but he couldn't help the pull he felt from them. His fingers itched painfully to draw this man, wanting to capture that smile that he shared easily.

"So how bout you, Hanzo?" Jesse turned and Hanzo nearly lost his composure realizing he wasn't paying any attention at all.

 _"Lunch,"_ Genji said discretely as he lunged forward at one of the luggage on the canvas belt and Hanzo made a mental note to thank him later.

"What were my options?" He asked feigning as though he had just missed whatever Jesse had suggested.

Something told Hanzo he caught onto the exchange but didn't comment on it or lose face. "Well, figured while you two get settled in, I could cook up something' for y'all. I'm a cook at a diner, an' my pa made sure I know my stuff, so jus' about anything. Not too familiar with Japanese cuisine, but I could probably try my own take at it." Jesse grinned. "I make a mean Southwest burger if yer interested."

"That sounds agreeable." Hanzo returned his smile. Spotting one of his luggage pulling it off the line and settling it next to him, situating his carryon on top of it. He went to grab the other one but struggled with it as it was definitely heavier, containing his books.

"Let me help ya with that." Jesse reached over and heaved it off the belt nearly tipping over with it. "Damn, what's in this thing?" He laughed managing to fanangle it to it's wheels.

"Hanzo has a collection of books that he didn't trust to ship over." Genji snickered and Hanzo smacked him on the shoulder in reprimand.

"I'm sure they are important." Jesse chuckled, straightening out. "Shall we?"

Between the three of them they were able to cart the luggage to the parking lot and to Jesse's car. "Might have ta sit with a couple of em." Jesse said sheepishly as he popped the trunk. The car was a bit banged up and old. A muted green color that did not seem to fit Jesse's personality at all. Though Hanzo knew little about him, the car screamed affordable and probably went through a few owners before being where it was now.

"Shotgun!" Genji cried hopping into the front seat. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he helped Jesse put the bags in the car. Despite its humble appearance the trunk was big enough to fit all four large bags with little trouble.

"You doin alright there?" Jesse asked softly, arranging the last bag so that it fit.

Hanzo regarded him coolly before answering. "I am fine."

It was a lie; Hanzo was terrified. Too many unknowns lay in his path and he had no idea if he could handle whatever life decided to throw at him. But he kept his mask up, forcing himself to believe his brother's words 'Everything will be fine.'

If Jesse was put off by his sudden brush off he didn't show it. "Well, alright."

Jesse closed the trunk, having to put his weight on it to make it click shut. "Just so yer aware, I might know a thing or two about uprooting an’ if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know we just met but if we're gonna be livin' together-"

"I appreciate it." Hanzo sighed running a hand through his long hair. "I am a little anxious, I just need some time to get used to this."

"Alright." Jesse smiled and kindly motioned towards the car doors.

Jesse opened the door for Hanzo, who slipped in, fastening his seatbelt. Once settled inside, Jesse put in their carryons and backpacks beside Hanzo and settled into the driver's seat. "Next stop home sweet home." Jesse sang, turning the engine on and the hover car roared to life. It made a strange squealing noise before quieting and they were on their way out of the airport and onto the highway.

The conversation was mostly dominated by Genji who could not stop talking about this and that. Especially about the band and planning events. Apparently, Jesse had to put several shows on hold since losing their last member. "What exactly happened with them?" Hanzo asked halting the conversation.

"Ah," Jesse frowned before letting out a little sigh. "He had ta leave. Couldn't take a break up very well an’ live with em at the same time. I mean no one was bein' mean ta 'em, least not in front of me."

Genji was surprisingly silent, his frown a bit too soft and Hanzo wondered if he had something to do with it. "I suppose it would be awkward to stay in that situation." Hanzo offered.

"Well yeah, I get it." Jesse said tightly, his knuckles a bit tight on the steering wheel. "But he made it a lot harder than it had to be, so it was kinda frustrating. Happened awhile back, so it was fortunate yer brother was looking' inta comin’ here. Good timin'." Jesse forced a smile. "He tells me yer an artist. Fancy lookin' for somethin' in particular or you gonna get whatever job you can?"

"I have no delusions of getting anything specific. I am sure I can find something that will pay the bills." Hanzo sighed, going through to grab his practically empty sketchbook.

"Nah, I get it. Like I said, I work at a diner as my day job." Jesse gave a little laugh. "But I may not need ta keep it for long if Genji here works out with us. We were doin' real good before, an' after hearin' some o' his stuff I'm confident we can move on to get bigger venues."

"Well of course we can do the bigger venues!" Genji exclaimed excitedly. "Are we going to try to do a theme or we just going to keep it casual?"

They launched into more band talk and Hanzo couldn't help but smile at his brother trying to convince a cowboy to do costumes for the band. Jesse was not at all interested in doing that sort of flare, wanting to focus more on the music. The more Jesse spoke the more Hanzo felt inspired by the man.

Jesse laughed at something Genji brought up and Hanzo started drawing before he could stop himself, the lines coming together, recreating that moment that was seared into his mind. He was almost finished before he heard his name and looked up to see Jesse glancing at him in the rearview mirror and Genji leaning over giving him a knowing grin. "I asked what you were drawing?"

Quickly closing the sketchbook and shoving it into his bag he replied quickly. "Nothing." From the look in his brother's eyes, Genji knew what he drew and the little shit was drawing attention to it. If Jesse noticed he once more said nothing and it drew an anxious well in his gut. How awkward would that be if the man you just met caught you drawing them? Without permission no less?

Heaving a heavy sigh he turned towards the window, resting his chin on his hand as he watched the new landscape pass by. More anxiety found him as he fought down the dread of the unknown and potentially embarrassing himself in front of his new roommate. It was becoming far too overwhelming and he wasn't sure how long he could keep himself together.

Then the hills gave way to the expansive Pacific Ocean and Hanzo's eyes glued to it in awe. Rolling down his window he could hear the roar of the waves and the cry of seagulls. The wind blew in his face and through his hair and he took in the smell of the seawater with relief. It was beautiful. He wondered how close to the beach they were, if he could come down on his own.

Once again his hands were pulling out the sketchbook and excitedly drawing the things that caught his eye. The beautiful beach with an ancient wharf and concrete shipwreck. An amazing statue of a whale in a quaint little park. A family showering off the sand as the kids messed around while the mom tried to hurry them.

His brother did not bother him a second time as they continued more and more into town, absently he thought he heard something from the younger man, but Jesse had said something quickly in turn that shut him up so Hanzo continued to ignore him and drew what he saw. Before he knew it as he looked down at the sketches and more of the surroundings he added things to them. Like bubbles, hidden dragons or melting poodles when he spotted a weeping traffic cone.

Instead of them being things he saw, they were things that he felt fit in there and before he knew it they were home.

When the car stopped Hanzo looked up almost startled when Jesse announced they arrived. "Now, the girls are outta the house today, so you'll be meeting them tomorrow." Jesse mentioned unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Putting his things away Hanzo quickly followed suit and surveyed the neighborhood. It was nice, mostly clean with children playing in the streets. Sadly he could not see the ocean from here and wondered how far away they were. The air only smelled faintly of the coast but was pleasant with clear blue skies and cool breeze that ruffled the swaying palm trees.

The house they were parked in front of was a single story with rich brown molding and tan stucco walls. It was not extravagant but felt rather charming. There was a small patch of grass next to the driveway, a small set of potted cacti and palms sit on the tiny porch. There was a cute little wreath that obviously got left out after Christmas and when Hanzo took a closer look he could see lights still strung up on the gutter of the terracotta roof.

"So," Jesse started as he popped open the trunk once again. "The little brown haired English girl’s name is Lena, an' she will talk yer ear off if you let her. Sombra is my sis, whatever you do, if anythin's got a purple sugar skull on it, don't touch it!" He looked sternly at the both of them. "She will fuck you over through all devices, jus' best ta leave her things alone. Stay outta the basement, that's her room. Again she will fry your shit. I've tried to make her tone it down, but she is extremely protective of her crap, so chances are you won't see any of it unless you go in her room. But you got any problems with electronics give her a holler and she can help ya out."

Hanzo heard Jesse but he was too caught up in his new surroundings. White fluffy clouds traveled lazily. There was a man outside his house doing some gardening and when he noticed Hanzo looking he gave a friendly smile and wave. Awkwardly Hanzo returned the gesture, surprised at the friendly and welcoming atmosphere. For once since they started this journey Hanzo didn't feel anxious or afraid. It almost felt like-

"Hanzo you going to give us a hand with your crap?" Genji's taunt startled him out of his musings and he caught Jesse looking disapprovingly at the younger man.

"Now give the guy a break, he's allowed ta check out the new scenery." Jesse said pulling out the luggage.

"And I'm his brother so I have to give him a hard time." Genji returned.

Hanzo was perhaps a bit miffed at Genji's antics, but he just scoffed at his brother going around to pull the bags out of the back seat. "As I recall, you were not helping load your crap into the car." He taunted giving a smirk when he heard Jesse chuckle.

With some work the three managed to get the bags up to the porch where Jesse hesitated with his key. "Now, I got a dog, an' she is a big girl. Looks pretty scary but I promise she is a real sweetheart, just loud." Jesse smiled sheepishly. "She ain't gonna hurt'cha but I'm gonna put her away so she doesn't jump all over you."

The two brothers nodded and with that Jesse turned the key and opened the door. True to his word a loud booming bark of excitement came from the other side. Jesse was speaking in another language to the dog. "Y'all can come in I got 'er." He said leaving the bags he was dragging in the entry way.

The entry way shared space with the living room and dining room. Off to the right Hanzo could see the entrance to the kitchen with an opening in the wall that acted as a bar. There was shelving surrounding the entertainment unit fit to bursting with games, movies and console items. A couple small items scattered here or there decorated the space, like little figures, there was a plush Pikimarri on the dull gray couch like a throw pillow along with a red blanket with gold trim. Posters hung up on the wall in cheap frames.

Right in front of them was Jesse holding onto a rather large black German Shepherd that was barking up a storm at them. Jesse snapped something in what Hanzo now recognized as Spanish, to the dog and she grumbled but started boofing under her breathe. "I'm sorry she is the best alarm system ever, an' she'll get used to you I promise, but she is like this with all new people. If you'll jus' give me a second." He led the dog away to a sliding glass door by the couch, where he put her outside and closed the door behind him.

The dog whined pathetically and sat with her ears down. "Now, don't you give me that." He said sternly before turning back with a sheepish smile. "Alright, now ta show you yer rooms." He led them down the left of the entry way and to a hallway. He pointed a thumb at the first door on the right. "This is Sombra's room, remember don't go in here if you value anything electrical or on the internet." He chuckled before pointing down the hall. "Second on the right is the bathroom, third is my room. Second on the left is Lena's and this first one here." He opened the first door on the left. "Is yours."

The two brothers entered the new space. It was a bit cramped, but utilized for two people. There was one large dresser on the opposite wall of the closet, next to both was a converted bunk with a desk underneath. Well, one looked like it was built that way and the other looked like it was altered poorly. "Dibs on the closet." Genji called going to the side with a closet but this was also the one that didn't really have a desk to it.

Without a word Hanzo moved his bags on the end of his bunk taking stock of the floral print sheets that looked like they came from the thrift store. "Y'all are welcome ta change any of this, but it was what we could get... " Hanzo glanced at Jesse who looked embarrassed.

"This will do. Thank you." Hanzo tried to give him a reassuring smile. It was kind of him to not only give them a place to stay but furniture. Even if it was a bit worn and obviously used. It would work for what they need.

"Oi, Jesse where do we practice?!" Genji pulled out his guitar case from one of his large bags, along with some other instruments and equipment.

"Oh right, we soundproofed and set up everything in the garage. Come on I'll show you." Genji whooped as he collected his things to bring with him, one of his guitars and a subwoofer.

Faintly Hanzo could hear them speaking down the hall in what he assumed was the direction of the garage. He turned his attention back to his desk as he pulled out his personal items, like his computer strip, his holo tablet and his many other tools for doing art. Genji could have the closet, Hanzo was glad to have the proper desk as he set up his computer. He needed the wifi code, but he could set that up later as he pulled more items out.

Next his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in the bottom three drawers, while the top two he planned to use for some of his other items. "Hey Hanzo," Hanzo startled as he turned to see Jesse in the doorway giving him a kind smile despite scaring the crap out of him. "I forgot to say, but welcome home."

Just like that, two simple words that felt like everything. He looked at the photograph in his hand of his mother smiling at him and he couldn't help the grateful smile that split his face in turn. Looking back at Jesse he said. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again major thanks to Megeara for proof reading and editing for me!
> 
> A huge thing that took me forever on this chapter was trying to make the first meeting work. I struggled so hard mainly cause I made Genji alot meaner then the first chapter so it didn't feel right. It wasn't the great Shimada siblings that I felt made a huge impact in the first chapter. Also this was like starting a story and no matter how I did it I couldn't find that sweet spot between awkward first meeting and how I want Hanzo to act. I kept making him too cringy and McCree too in the background cookie cutter? Like here is the man candy enjoy? lol. Should be a lot smoother now that I know what the problem was. Also airports SUCK, I'm so glad I don't gotta do that again.


End file.
